


The 100 one shots

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, ok not real good at summaries but here goes.<br/>This will be a collection of mostly unrelated stories based on the 100.<br/>Some AU, some canon, some not.</p><p>I will add more tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I am posting here. Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it.
> 
> I own nothing even remotely related to the 100

Gina was happy.

They were finally on earth.  
She could feel the sun on her face, the wind in her hair and see rain fall from the sky. 

Oh, and Bellamy Blake was her boyfriend.

They had been together for almost a month but if she were to believe any of the other girls it was also the longest relationship he'd ever had.

She wasn't oblivious, she could see all the jealous stares she got from the other girls. Bellamy was not only very easy on the eyes, he was also one of the heroes of Mt Weather. Chancellor Griffin, Marcus Kane and Indra trusted him. Not bad for a disgraced janitor from the Ark.

Life on earth may not be easy, but it was worth it.

The only thing that dimmed her happiness were the nightmares Bellamy got almost every night and refused to talk about.

He called out for "Clarke" and "princess" in his sleep, but in the light of day they became unspoken words between them.

The nightmares were what prompted her to seek out Raven, one of her old friends from the Ark.

"Can you tell me about Mt. Weather?" Gina blurted the words out to Raven before she changed her mind.

Raven looked up from the pile of metal on her workbench and appraised her silently.  
"What are you asking? Exactly?" She finally broke the silence.

"He has nightmares. He... he won't talk about it and I'm trying to figure out what happened."

Raven sighed and sat down. "If you've asked him and he won't tell you I'm not sure what you want me to say." Raven admitted ruefully. She liked Gina. They were from the same station but Raven suspected that if Clarke ever came back Gina's heart would most likely be broken without saying a word.

Gina looked Raven in the eye, " I know you don't want to betray his confidence, I don't want that either....I just...I just want to help..." Her voice trailed off thinking Raven wouldn't talk either.

"He was tortured in that mountain. We all were. That's why he has nightmares. That's why we all have nightmares." Raven finished bitterly.

"Who's Clarke?"

Raven raised an eyebrow skeptically at Gina's question until she was forced to continue.

"No! I know who Clarke Griffin is! I mean who is she...to Bellamy?"

"They're our leaders. They're friends too."

"Nothing more than friends?" Gina pressed. Now that Raven was talking about her she wanted to know more.

"The only people who know the answer to that question are Clarke and Bellamy." Raven answered honestly.

"But didn't she send him into the mountain?" Gina asked after another pause.

"Bellamy went because it was what needed to be done. There wasn't another choice."

"...and Clarke?" Gina prompted.

Raven looked her straight in the eye, "Once Bellamy was in Mt Weather she did everything she could to make sure he came back out."

Before Gina could reply, Raven stood quickly signalling the end of the conversation."I need a drink."

Shortly after that, Raven left with Bellamy and a few others on a scouting trip to a sector dangerously close to the Ice Nation.

As she told Bellamy to be careful when he kissed her goodbye she couldn't shake the feeling that something was hanging between them. 

~~~~

When she heard that Bellamy had been hurt she raced to medical but paused just outside at the sound of voices.

"I almost had her! I'm sorry! It's my fault..." His voice sounded broken and so Un-Bellamy.

"Bellamy, don't do this to yourself. You need to calm down so I can stitch you up!" Abby tried to soothe him.

"But Clarke....we can't lose her! I can't..."

"Bellamy! Clarke would want you to listen to your Doctor..." Abby cut him off firmly.

He murmured something she couldn't hear and then seemed to settle down. 

And there it was.

Clarke.

All of the air seemed to leave Gina's lungs as she leaned heavily against the wall and before she could really get a grip on her emotions, Raven came racing in with Monty close behind.

"Is he in there? Monty said he'd been hurt!"

Gina just looked at her and nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" Raven asked.

What else could she do but follow?

Bellamy's eyes darted over all of them before allowing his gaze to meet Raven's. Gina grabbed his hand gently and squeezed. He didn't return it, but he didn't pull away either.

"What the hell happened out there Blake?" Raven blurted angrily.

"I'm fine Raven."

"You can't take risks like that without backup!"

"Raven...."

"What would have happened if you'd been killed?"

"Raven..."

"Dammit Blake" Raven wiped angrily at her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm ok." He looked stricken and grabbed Raven's hand.

"Don't you ever do that to us again! You hear me!"

"Are you done?"

She rolls her eyes at him and both Monty and the Chancellor suppress grins.

"You found her, huh?" Raven whispers.

"Yeah" He sighs.

"She's ok?"

"For now...but we have to find her before..."

"Are you seriously planning to go out again with that injury?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

Everyone turns to look at me almost as if they forgot I was there. The name Clarke unspoken by all of them.

"Gina..." Bellamy starts.

"Bellamy isn't going anywhere right now." The Chancellor interrupts firmly her voice steady but tinged with steel. It's her daughter they're all thinking of after all.

Bellamy starts to reply but she speaks over him. "You need to rest, and I need a full report from Kane and Pike before anyone goes out! Are we clear?" She ends her speech eyes on Bellamy.

"Yes" They all huff.

"Gina, make sure he stays off of that leg for tonight. The stitches need to set." She moves to his side quickly and gives him a shot in the arm without warning.

"Hey!" Bellamy complains.

"That's a sedative to make you sleep,we'll talk later ok Bellamy?" She finishes softly. "Monty, Raven, come with me."

~~~~~

Gina must have fallen asleep sitting next to him because she awoke to see him moving about the room fully clothed 

"What are you doing?"

He stops and let's his gaze meet hers for a moment. "I'm getting ready to move out."

"But your stiches..."

"They're fine " He answers shortly.

"This is about her isn't it?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

"I can't let them kill her! If there's anyway I can save her then I have to try!" His voice is worried and pleading.

"Okay" I let the breath leave my lungs with a quiet sigh.

"Okay???" He can't hide his surprise.

"Just be careful and come back"

"You ready Blake?" Raven pops her head in.

He nods and moves quickly towards the door and then he's gone.

Just like that, she knows they are over, without saying the one word that's been between them the whole time. 

Clarke....


	2. Unspoken PT 2

I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
An' I can't wait to see you again

Lyrics to: Is this Love by Whitesnake

~~~~~~~

It had been three months since she had walked away.

Three months of never allowing himself to speak her name.

Three months before the nightmares...well they didn't go away, exactly but they had started to fade.

The truth was he blamed himself although he never let anyone know.

Not even Gina.

It had surprised him at first. How easy she made him smile. She loved to listen to his stories about the Ark. Stories from when he was little. She let him ramble on about history and even managed to find a battered copy of the Iliad for him.

She was too good for him and because of that, he wished she was enough to make him forget.

He thought, that maybe, she was, until the dreams returned. The dreams that woke him in the middle of the night calling out for another girl. A girl who was no longer there.

When Gina first asked about them, he brushed her off, but she persisted. Watching him like a puzzle she was trying put together. 

When the dreams continued he pretended to not remember them at all to avoid her questions. Eventually Gina quit asking about them and about her.

Clarke became just another unspoken word between them.

He shook his head trying to focus on the mission and to his surprise he saw that Indra was with Kane. Realization dawned on him as he walked forward to meet them.

"This is about Clarke." He stated allowing her name to fall from his lips willingly for the first time in nearly three months.

"They are hunting her" Indra replied.

"Who?" Monty asked before Bellamy could open his mouth.

"Everyone" She replied, voice grave, eyes on Bellamy.

It was like he had been slammed in the chest and all the breath knocked from his body and just like that the last three months were nothing but sleepless nights and wasted days.

All he could think about was her and how he could have stupidly let her walk away.

Bellamy shook his head, they needed to get to her before anyone else did.

~~~~~

He couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her through the scope of his gun, hair glistening in the sun, fear and resignation on her face. 

"Its Clarke!" The words burst from his mouth for the second time that day.

She was a prisoner, that much was clear, they had to get to her....he had to...

That's when they heard the war drums of the Azgeda. 

"We need to take cover." Pike cautioned to Kane's agreement. "Now"

"We're gonna lose her!" Bellamy protested, once again watching her through the scope of his gun.

"If we're dead were not going to be any help to Ms. Griffin or anyone else." Was Pike's steady reply.

Indra took her leave to warn the Commander and they were still trying to figure out a place to hide when they almost tripped over two dead bodies.

Azgeda warriors.

"We need to get them out of sight." Pike hissed, looking at Kane, "They'll kill us if they think we did this."

"There's a cave over here!" Monty's voice broke through their indecision.

~~~~~

"Now what? We just wait?" Bellamy exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "We're gonna lose her!"

"We'll never make it past that army." Kane cautioned, "We have to wait. We will get her back. I promise." Kane laid a hand on his arm sensing his frustration.

Bellamy sat down in a huff staring at the dead grounders while the others murmured in quiet tones, amongst themselves, further in the cave.

They were wasting time! The thought panicked him. Then an idea began to form...  
screw this he wasn't going to wait...

~~~~~~

Heart pounding, dressed as an Azgeda warrior, Bellamy walked slowly among the Ice Nation army. His single focus was getting to her.

He had to get to her...he had to...

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the tree line without being discovered and was startled to see the stairwell in the middle of the forest, a lonely reminder of days long past. 

He reasoned that they would be hiding, waiting for the army to pass as well, so he walked cautiously down the stairs to have a look around.

He spotted two hands tied around a post and throwing caution aside he hurried around the post and knelt in front of her.

He'd found her!  
Unable to contain his smile he knelt in front of her caution forgotton.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" He said softly, brushing her hair from her tearstained face. God, he'd found her!

Her blue eyes met his, disbelief, relief and joy flickered across her face in a matter of seconds.

He removed her gag, "Bellamy look out!" She screamed her warning too late.

Before either of them realized what happened he was on his back with a sword at his throat.

He was gonna die, and she was going to be forced to watch!

"Please don't kill him! I'll do anything!" She cried, "I'll stop fighting, I'll come quietly! Just please don't kill him! Don't kill him!" She begged the warrior, voice breaking as tears leaked from her eyes.

Bellamy laid still, heart pounding, listening to her plead for his life. He had never heard her beg anyone for anything before, ever. 

The warrior glanced knowingly at Clarke for a moment and slowly withdrew his sword and both Clarke and Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief.

It was short lived when the warrior stabbed him in the leg with a knife.

"Stop following us!" The warrior snarled before hitting him in the head.

~~~~

When he came to, they were already gone.

Dammit

He cursed himself silently, he'd lost her again.

Kane and the others found him struggling in the forest, drained by the loss of blood.

"We have to get you back to camp." Kane tried to lead him back the way they came.

"I almost had her!" He fumed, "Can't you find their trail?" He asked Pike hopefully.

Pike shook his head regretfully "He knows he's being followed now..."

"Let's go..." Kane starts, hand on his shoulder.

"That's it? We just give up? We let them kill her?!" Bellamy asks incredulously.

"You're leg..." Kane tries again, pity in his eyes.

He wrenches himself free and tries to walk the way he thinks they may have gone.

Monty grabs his arm this time. "Bellamy stop!"

"We can't lose Clarke!" The words explode from his mouth and startle him with their ferocity. He freezes and looks back to see Kane and the others staring back at him with sympathy and pity mixed on their faces.

He turns back to Monty trying to force himself to calm down, "We can't lose her..." His voice trails off, voice cracking and all he can hear is her voice, pleading for his life, promising not to fight. 

She gave up her fight... for him. How could he stop fighting for her? Ever?

The thought makes him pause. Clarke is a survivor. She will survive until he can get to her because the alternative is not an option.

Because the alternative is something that will break him.

Monty places a hand on his shoulder, " I want to find her too, but you're hurt, and this isn't the way."

He can feel it then, his heart cracking because his body has betrayed him and he doesn't have the strength to fight them all.

For now, he has to get back to camp.

I'm sorry princess. Please stay alive, I'm coming, I promise....

It was his unspoken vow to his princess...


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I wish would have happened at the end of season 2

They had just reached Camp Jaha, tired, hungry, and so thankful to be alive. Bellamy stood at the gate waiting for Clarke. They had hardly spoken on the 8 plus hour hike home from Mt Weather. They had their wounded to carry as well as supplies they had taken from Mt Weather. As he looked over his shoulder he noticed her hugging Monty, he waited a minute then walked over to her slowly.

"I think we deserve a drink."

"Have one for me" she replied, not looking at him.

He looked at her sharply. When he saw the pain and resolve in her eyes he felt his heart sink.

"I'm not coming inside", she answered the question in his eyes.

"We can get through this together. You don't have to do this alone." He said, his eyes searching hers for any sign he could talk her out of leaving.

If he were to be completely honest with himself he just couldn't bear the thought of her leaving, not after what he went through at Mt. Weather. At one point he thought he was going to be killed and he would never see her again. Then, when he had first spotted her in the tunnels at Mt Weather he couldn't take his eyes off of her even though Octavia was hugging the breath out of him. 

He had seen the look in her eyes and the almost imperceptible sigh of relief she had given at the mere sight of him. All of these thoughts swirled quickly through his mind as he grasped at straws to make her stay.

"If you need forgiveness... I will give you that. You're forgiven ok?", he said throwing her own words back at her.

Her eyes faltered for a moment. "Seeing them everyday will just remind me of what I did to get them here!" , she replied trying not to look in the direction of Mount Weather to see the black smoke rising from the embers of the funeral pyres they had burned before leaving the mountain.

"What we did Clarke. You don't have to go thru this alone. I pulled that lever too!"  
She looked at him then, seeing both the fear and pleading in his eyes," Where are you even going to go?"

She fought back tears and her shoulders sagged, "I don't know." She replied as she grabbed him and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her back, "At least come in for tonight. Eat something, sleep on it." He stated logically, "You don't have to leave this minute. You don't have any ammo either..." he trailed off as she pulled away.

She looked at the sky, it would be dark soon maybe she should stay tonight . He saw her resolve waiver and grabbed her hand. "Please come in for now and we can talk about this, just don't leave now. Please Clarke. We are all exhausted." His eyes begged her with three little words that had not yet been spoken. He tugged her forward and she allowed herself to be let into the camp.

When they got inside he said, "I need to go wash and change, promise you will meet me by the fire?" He said, afraid to let go of her hand.

She nodded.  
When he didn't let go of her hand, she added, "I promise Bellamy"

He searched her eyes for a moment and when he was satisfied with what he saw he gave her hand a squeeze and left for his tent.

She watched him for a moment before heading to the tent she shared with Raven and Harper, grabbing some clean clothes she headed to the bathing area.

She washed quickly, changed clothes, and decided to wash the ones she had removed, just in case. As she returned to her tent she found Bellamy already waiting with a worried look on his face. 

She saw the relief on his face and it reminded her of how she had felt when she saw him in the reaper tunnels as he hugged Octavia. His eyes had locked with hers and it was all she could do to not run to him, push Octavia aside and hold on for dear life.

He grabbed her hand pulling her from her thoughts, "Let's get something to eat."

They had finished dinner, the camp was celebrating, people were drinking and relaxing by the fire. There was some subdued laughter, but most were still too horrified by the events of Mt Weather to feel truly joyful yet.

Clarke and Bellamy were sitting next to each other leaning against a log by the fire. Bellamy was exhausted but afraid to go to sleep, afraid she wouldn't be there when he woke up...

Clarke sat next to Bellamy, afraid to go to her tent. Afraid to close her eyes and see the faces of the dead swim before her eyes. Clarke shivered and Bellamy put his arm around her drawing her close. He regarded her for a moment and said softly, "You aren't alone."

They sat in silence a while longer as people drifted to their beds one by one, Bellamy finally got up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, lets get some sleep." When they reached her tent she balked.

"I'm scared Bellamy. " she confessed "I don't want to be alone."

He looked at her for a moment, then tugged her hand in the direction of his tent. "C'mon princess, you can stay with me tonite." Seeing her hesitation he joked, "I promise I don't bite, unless you want me to." He added with a smirk.

She looked at him seeing the humor in his eyes along with something else she couldn't quite pinpoint and nodded silently following him to his tent.

~~~~~~~

Those first few weeks were the hardest. They both had nightmares. They both took turns comforting the other when they woke up terrified. They both were afraid to sleep alone and as a result, they both continued to share Bellamy's tent. They knew they needed each other to get thru the pain, fear and guilt of what happened.

They weren't the only ones.

Kane hardly left Abby's side.

Wick helped Raven hobble around camp with a gentleness that he hid underneath his smarmy attitude. He helped her build a stronger brace so she could be more self sufficient. 

Monty and Harper, tried to help Jasper deal with loss of Maya, they were making progress, but it was going to take time.

Lincoln had remained here with Octavia and Bellamy had to finally admit that his little sister had chosen well. Lincoln was not only capable of keeping her safe, he had helped turn her into a fierce warrior who could take care of herself.

By the third week the camp had settled back into a routine.

Bellamy and Clarke continued to share his tent, although at this point it was not romantic. If Abby was aware she said nothing, perhaps realizing how much they needed each other. 

~~~~~~

As the morning drew near, Clarke stirred and opened her eyes. She turned in Bellamy's now familiar embrace to study his features. The strong line of his jaw. The dimple on his chin. The freckles that splattered the bridge of his nose. All of the things that made him Bellamy. All of the things that made her love him...

Wait! What..?!

Before she had time to pursue this train of thought Bellamy stirred. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You ok princess? " His deep voice groggy with sleep.

"Mmmhn" she responded afraid to say anything else.  
He snuggled closer, spooning with her and burying his face in her hair while she wondered if he was really awake yet...

She felt her heart start to pound and a blush cover her face as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

After a minute she heard the rain start to fall bringing a further chill to the air, unable to stop herself she snuggled closer pulling the blankets over their heads.

Bellamy responded by kissing her neck. 

She holds her breath as a blush creeps up her face.

Bellamy awakens to find himself kissing Clarke on her neck as they lay snuggled together.

Am I dreaming? I could get used to this.

Then he realizes that Clarke isn't breathing. 

Shit! She's awake!!!

"Clarke..? " he manages to choke out.

"Yes..?"

"I'm....sorry?" He said uncertainly.

"About..?" Clarke decides to play dumb on purpose just to torture him.

"Uhhh. This?"

Clarke smiles then starts to giggle and pretty soon she is having a laughing fit.

At first Bellamy is a little pissed that she is laughing at him until he realizes it is sort of funny. He finally smirks and turns her over forcing her to look at him.

Once he has her attention he plants a kiss full on the lips.

Clarke's brain shut off the moment Bellamy's lips touched hers.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet.

Scarcely realizing what she was doing, Clarke pulled Bellamy back for their second kiss. A kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more...

They both crashed together for the kisses that came next. Kisses that were deeper and filled with fire.

Kisses that made Clarke forget her name. 

Kisses that made Bellamy forget he had ever kissed anyone else... or had ever wanted to.

Kisses that made them both dizzy.

When they broke apart for air they lay breathless, dazed and listening to the rain.

"Clarke. .?"

"Yes..?

"Do you think...we could...do that again..?"

Clarke laughed and kissed him on the lips.  
"Bell.."

Kiss

"I think..."

Kiss

"We can..."

~~~~~~

It stormed until late afternoon and when it was finally over everyone started to come out of hiding to survey the damage. There was a little flooding, and a couple of the tents had started to leak but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed. 

Clarke and Bellamy were the last ones to appear. Not many people noticed except perhaps Abby and Octavia.

Abby whispered quietly to Kane with a smile as they went about their work.

Octavia noticed the way their eyes found each other across the camp. She noticed the satisfied smiles that crossed their faces, lost in their own thoughts. 

She was still angry but looking at how happy her brother was she held her tongue. Glancing at Lincoln she knew she wanted her brother to have someone too.

~~~~

*****Time lapse*****

It had been almost 2 months since Mt Weather and while their physical wounds had healed they still bore the scars.

While Clarke knew Bellamy and even Octavia had forgiven her she hadn't yet been able to forgive herself.

Until the day Lexa came back.

She sent Indra into camp first, knowing she would be safe, asking to speak with Clarke. Abby and Kane thought it wouldn't hurt to talk.

Bellamy was angry, but not as angry as Clarke. Even so she knew she couldn't refuse.

She agreed and they met with Lexa, in the council chambers. She waited deciding to let Lexa speak first. 

"I am glad to see that you are all safe." Lexa begins carefully. 

"No thanks to you" Bellamy replied shortly.

"Can we speak alone Clarke? " Lexa glares at Bellamy. 

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of Bellamy. Now, what do you want?" Clarke says firmly, her eyes a steely blue. 

Lexa gives Bellamy a final glare, that he returns before turning her attention to Clarke. 

"To reaffirm our alliance with the Skai Kru" Lexa tries again.

"Reaffirm our alliance? The alliance that was shot to hell the minute you left us to die? We both know the only reason you are standing here is because we defeated the Mountain men! "

"Clarke, we are both leaders...we both did what was necessary to save our people. I made that decision with my head, not my heart. Don't feel guilty for saving your people."

"Don't you dare try to rationalize your behavior by telling me not to feel guilty! Every decision we made in that Mountain, every person we murdered was because of you! " Clarke paused as the realization finally hit her. "You left us no choice. Why would I be foolish enough to trust you again? "

"This doesn't have to be about trust, just an agreement. To keep your people safe." Lexa says calmly eyeing Bellamy as if he would be the first one to go.

"I think you are forgetting again, that we won! " Clarke steps in front of Bellamy, closer to Lexa, backing her against the table. "Don't underestimate me and come here threatening Bellamy or our people. You have no power here." Clarke almost laughed. "Your manipulations no longer work on me. When and if we want an alliance I will let you know. Until then if Bellamy or any of our people are harmed I will come for you and your fate will be worse than the Mountain Men!"  
Clarke ended her threat in a firm quiet tone that was chilling and made Bellamy hold his breath. "Have I made myself clear?"

Lexa nods, eyes on the floor. "Yes"

"Good, now get out before I change my mind!"

After Lexa leaves Bellamy pulls Clarke into a hug and when he tips her chin up to look into her eyes Clarke sighs at the unasked question. Are you ok now?

She looked back into his eyes and smiled.The answer was Yes, she finally was...


	4. The Unforgettable Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a what if...

If Bellamy hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes he would not have believed it.

Clarke and Lexa were kissing!

His Princess was kissing someone else, Lexa, no less, and it looked like she was enjoying it.

As he backed away from the dropship, he was a little shocked and angry , to say the least but then he mentally slapped himself. 

This was Lexa's doing. 

Clarke may not have initiated the kiss but she also did not pull away.

His mind started to working. At this point he and Clarke had only shared a couple of quick kisses. Curious on her part, gentle on his, but nothing that would give her any idea of the true depth of his feelings for her. 

The truth was he was actually working a lot slower than his reputation because she was so important to him. Well that had obviously been a mistake.

He was going to fight for Clarke, and he was going to win.

He hung around the fire near the dropship with a bottle of moonshine, drinking and waiting for Lexa to leave. She came out fairly quickly to his surprise, and greeted him as she walked by. He nodded then headed to the dropship when she was out of sight.

When he walked in Clarke was busy organizing the supplies and packing a small bag.

"Going somewhere princess?"

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts thst she almost jumped out of her skin. "Bellamy! You scared me!" She squeaked. Hand on her chest. 

He smirked, "Sorry princess."

She half smiled and shook her head but continued working in silence. Bellamy broke it.

"You never answered my question Clarke"

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or the fact that he used her given name, whatever the reason, she looked up into his questioning gaze and immediately felt the heat of a blush sweep across her cheeks.

"I...um...yes, I am" she stammered. 

Bellamy smirked and took a step closer to her noting that she appeared flustered."Where are you going?" He murmured. 

She swallowed. "I have been asked to go to Polis. It will be a chance for me to meet some of the leaders from the other Clans..."

"So this is a diplomatic mission?" Bellamy was standing next to her and she could feel her heart rate increase.

"No... I mean Yes!" She blurted without thinking. 

"Which is it?" Bellamy quiered softly? 

She sighed and gave up. Turning to face him. "It's not entirety a diplomatic mission. Lexa asked me to go personally. "

"She did huh? How long will you be gone?"  
He asked taking a step closer so he was standing directly in front of Clarke. 

"About 2 weeks but it could be longer." She looked up at him carefully. "You're not mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Me kissing Lexa" The minute those words were out of her mouth she closed her eyes and cursed herself silently. What was wrong with her? "I mean..."

"It's ok. I saw you Clarke"

"You did?"

"Yep"

Now she was confused, but a little angry too. Wasn't he a little jealous at least?  
"I thought you would be angry..." she started.

"I'm not happy about it Clarke" Bellamy said calmly, "but then I realized something."

"What?" She said, her heart thumping in her chest, looking up at him.

In reply Bellamy closed the space between them, he pushed a stray curl away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, his fingers continuing to skim around her neck leaving a trail of fire as he lifted her chin.

He kissed her.

This wasn't some quick peck like their other kisses. This was filled with a fire she hadn't paid attention to before. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She gasped in surprise at his intensity and then his tongue was moving against her own. Making her want to do other delicious things to him.

She was pinned against the table and couldn't move away if she wanted to.

She didn't want to.

His hand that had been under her chin was now trailing down her side and found its way to her backside and squeezed. 

In response she gasped and jumped on the table her lips barely leaving his to take a breath. 

He took a step closer, if that was possible, so he was standing in the circle of her legs and continued the kiss. Her hands slid up his solid chest and settled into the curls at the back of his neck.

Clarke felt like she was flying. She was getting dizzy and could swear she saw stars of every color swirling through her muddled brain.

Bellamy's hands were now resting on her thighs, rubbing circles of heat through her jeans. Reinforcing her feeling of falling with no end in sight.

She didn't want it to end.

He pulled away all too soon.

She stared at him with swollen lips wondering if he would kiss her again...

"I'm not angry" he said breathlessly, continuing their conversation as if they had never stopped talking. Her appearance giving him every indication that she had been properly kissed.

"Why not?" She asked heart thumping.

"Because, I may not have been your first kiss, but I will be the unforgettable kiss. I will be the kiss that you will compare all other kisses to." 

He leaned forward and spoke in her ear.  
"I will also be your last kiss. Have fun in Polis princess. May we meet again" 

He smirked at her dazed expression and walked towards the door. When he turned around he caught her still staring after him he smiled to himself and headed to his tent.

Clarke left for Polis the next day but was back in less than the two weeks she had told him.

Turns out Bellamy was right. That kiss was unforgettable.


	5. This Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is an Intern, Bellamy turns out to be her boss...

Clarke stirred and stretched lightly before fully waking up. Her brain was still muddled and as she opened her eyes it took a minute to realize why she wasn't in her bed. When she finally sat up her head spun. 

Damn Tequila. Never again.

She was also naked...

That's when it all came flooding back. The bar. That hot guy, the amazing sex.

The really hot guy... who at the moment, was still sleeping on the floor.

She rolled her eyes realizing he had the only blanket and glanced at the clock. 

8:20am! Shit, she was gonna be late! You can't be late on your first day of work!

She grabbed the blanket unceremoniously from the hot naked guy sleeping on his stomach.

He had a great ass!  
Focus Clarke! 

She draped the blanket around herself and tried to gather her clothes. At this point he stirred and held up her bra.

"Looking for this?" He said with a smirk.

Well, it sounded like a smirk anyway. She was currently looking anywhere but directly at him at the moment as she snatched her bra from his fingers.

God, his fingers...STOP IT CLARKE!

"You know, if you want we can pick up where we left off last night and then grab some coffee...?" He had gotten up and was holding a pillow in front of himself. Smiling at her hopefully. 

"You know, I really have to go." Clarke says unable to stop the smile that had spread across her face causing her eyes to sparkle as she once again took in his chiseled frame, "I have to shower and get to work. Besides, this was a one time thing  
.....ahhhh...?" she winces realizing she can't remember his name. "Ahhhh...?"

"Bellamy" he smirks extending a hand to her in mock formality. 

Too late for formalities now...

She reaches to shake his hand before realizing, too late, she is still holding her bra.  
Blushing anew she pulls the blanket tightly around herself, "Well Bellamy, I have to go take a shower, and when I come back downstairs you are going to be gone. "

"Well, then how about we get dinner on Friday?" He says with a hopeful smile.

"You know we don't have to do this. "

"Do what?"

"Pretend this was anything other than...than...this...." God that sounds harsh.

"It doesn't have to be Clarke....?" He says fishing for a last name.

"Just Clarke, and yes it does because right now I am really late." I turn and run up the stairs. Coward. "Good-byeeee Bell-am-y" I call in a sing song voice.

~~~~

Clarke slipped in to orientation at the Hospital without much notice, luckily Dr. Jaha was an old friend of her mother's and had a soft spot for her. 

Clarke was a first year intern, but she wasn't really worried, after all her mom was a world renowned surgeon who had broken several barriers for women in medicine. Clarke had been groomed for this since the day she was born.

Nothing could have prepared her for the day she actually had though.

Her first assignment was from Dr. Lexa Trekru aka the little Nazi, Fourteen rectal exams later, uggh.

Then she couldn't find a vein for the I V drip because she was nervous and Monty her competition had to swoop in and do it.

At least she wasn't as bad as Jasper, who had already earned the nickname the Terminator. Don't ask.

Clarke felt like her day was starting to get better when a trauma case came in that required a full battery of tests. Dr. Trekru told her to get a CT scan first and follow up with the attending Dr. Kane.

As luck would have it the CT took longer then expected and by then the parents of the girl, Harper, were wanting answers. Answers she was completely unprepared to give. She put them off as best she could and told them she would return with Dr Kane.

So, of course she couldn't find him, but she spotted Dr. Trekru and walked over nervously.

"Dr. Trekru, Harper's parents have questions."

"Well get the attending"

"I can't find Dr Kane."

"Oh, his shift ended an hour ago, get the attending on call, Dr. Blake." Lexa says offhandedly. 

"Dr. Blake? "

"Yes, that's him right over there" She says pointing to a man bending over a chart speaking with a colleague. As he straightens up I take note of the thick brown curly hair, and broad shoulders.

I freeze.

No, it couldn't be...

At that moment he glanced up and did a doubletake when he saw me. His gorgeous brown eyes lit up and he smiled.

NONONONO! This cannot be happening! I slept with my boss! Why me?

Being the true coward I am, I turned and ran before he could speak.

I could hear him excuse himself as he ran to catch up to me. "Clarke, wait."  
He grabs my elbow just as I reach the stairwell. 

"Clarke" he smiles at me. "Please don't run?"

"Dr. Bellamy Blake? " I ask.

He nods and smirks, extending his hand like he had earlier this morning. "Nice to meet you Clarke...?"

"Griffin."

"As in Dr. Abigail Griffin?" 

I nod.

"Well Princess Griffin, it seems we both left some things out of the conversation last night." He says raising his eyebrows impressed.

You know this is my first day right? My first day and I have already slept with my boss! " I whisper loudly refusing to shake his hand on the verge of a total meltdown. 

"Clarke, c'mon, it's not that bad..." he smirks charmingly at me.

"How could it possibly be worse?" I groan.

"Calm down, we don't have to talk about this now. Now, tell me why you were looking for me and we can discuss your attraction to me later." His eyes twinkle down at me.

I swallow and hand him Harper's chart.  
"Her parents are asking questions and I have no idea what to say to them" I admit ruefully. 

"Come on, lets go talk to them together. "

I follow him into Harper's room and as I listen to him speak to her parents, soothing them, answering their questions with confidence and assurance. It is obvious to me that Dr. Blake is not only an excellent doctor. He has charisma.

As we walk out into the hall I break the silence. "Thank you Dr. Blake. That was really something...." I start.

He looks at me and gives me a rougish smile. "That princess, was called a good bedside manner." He winks at me and says. "Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner on Friday? "

"But..."

He leans in and whisper's in my ear,  
"Clarke, this could be the start of something really good and I know you felt it too." 

I can feel my resolve start to crumble but when I still look uncertain he continues.  
"I will meet you at Sorrentino's on 25th at 7 o clock. They have the best homemade pasta. If you don't show I promise I won't bother you again except as it pertains to our interaction here."

As I watch him walk away with a final twinkle in his eyes. I can't help but return his smile. As I am already trying to figure out what I am going to wear on Friday night he turns one last time and says.  
"By the way, I make excellent blueberry pancakes."

With a final wink he walks away while I go in search of cold water to splash on my face wondering how many times I will need to repeat this process until Friday.


	6. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes back after they defeated Mt Weather

Clarke was completely floored. 

It had been a little over a month since the Mt. Weather debacle. Barely enough time for their physical wounds to heal let alone forget what Lexa had done to them.

Done to her. 

And yet, here she was.

Lexa had had, the audacity to come to camp Jaha on the pretence of renewing a truce and trade agreement with them.

She just strolled in like it was perfectly normal.

Clarke sat quietly while Lexa addressed the council, which consisted of Kane, Abby, Bellamy and herself.

As she listened she found herself getting angrier and angrier. Bellamy must have sensed it because he grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

After a while she just sort of zoned out until she felt Bellamy nudge her as her mom called her name. "Clarke? "

She shook herself, "Yes?"

"Lexa would like a moment to speak with you" Abby repeated herself.

"Is it necessary? " Clarke fixed her blue gaze on her mom, ignoring Lexa, "I will abide by whatever decision the majority of the council has decided" She said flatly. 

"The council has stated that they will give me an answer in 3 days." Lexa interrupted, "I wish to speak with you on a different matter."

Clarke sighed but gave no further protest as the council got up to leave, Bellamy stood and turned his back to Lexa facing Clarke.

"Are you ok with this or do you need me to stay?" He whispered. 

Clarke was tempted. The truth was she didn't trust herself not to jump across the table and bitch slap her. It had taken her 2 weeks of wandering aimlessly in the forest before she felt calm enough to return to camp. Then another 2 weeks of the council, the remaining 100 and Bellamy reassuring her there had been no other choice before she was even able to sleep through the night.

She wouldn't have gotten through this without Bellamy. She had told him everything. 

Even Octavia had come around after hearing how Lexa had tried to have her killed just by knowing the truth about Ton DC.

Just seeing Lexa standing there unscathed was a huge slap in the face.

Clarke shook her head. Bellamy cast a hard glance at Lexa and left them alone.

She crossed her arms waiting for Lexa speak first.

"I just wanted to come and see how the Skai people were doing" Lexa began. 

"As you can see, we are fine!" No thanks to you! Clarke thought bitterly. 

"I also wanted to see you and let you know that the invitation to Polis, still stands..." Lexa hesitated. 

Clarke stared at her in disbelief!

Did she really think Clarke would still go anywhere with her??!

Clarke started to laugh. 

Lexs looked surprised, then it turned to hurt. "Are you done?" Lexa demanded. 

"Ohhh, my side hurts now" Clarke said between giggles. 

"Why are you laughing? "

"Because the very idea that you think that I would go anywhere with you alone after everything that you've done is laughable!" Clarke answers hotly, the laughter gone as quickly as it had come.

"Clarke, what I did wasn't personal, it was to protect my people." She takes a step closer. "I still care about you!"

"Do you really think that passes for some sort of apology?" Clarke stares at her incredulously. "That is the equivalent of putting a bandage on a bullet hole! You betrayed us! Betrayed me!"

"No, I..."

"Because of you I put someone I really care about in harm's way!"

"You mean Bellamy, don't you?" Lexa asks, eyes flashing, looking hurt.

"Yes I mean Bellamy! I wouldn't have made it through any this without him!" Clarke declares wondering briefly if Bellamy is listening by the door.

"I understand that you are angry..." she pleads again.

"Lexa. This is more than anger...this is..." Clarke pauses for an instant. "This is just too much bad blood between us. You can't solve this and a half assed apologize won't help. There is no solution other than going back in time and you making another choice."

"What about an alliance? " Lexa asks feebly all hope she had clearly gone.

"I think the proper term would be a truce. We agree to peace between us, and even trade. Our camp will continue to hunt the woods and your people will leave us alone, unharmed. I don't want to see you ever again. We are not friends. You just can't be trusted. If Bellamy or any one of my people is harmed the deal is off and I will come for you. "

Lexa stares at her for a moment, then nods. "I understand Clarke. For now I will agree but maybe in time you can trust me again."

"Just so we are clear Lexa, in the future I may trust you with my head, with a real alliance, but never my heart."

Lexa gives Clarke one final glance, then leaves quickly. 

Bellamy walks in after a minute and gives Clarke a hug while kissing the top of her head. Clarke allows herself to melt into him with a sigh.

"You ok princess? " he asks quietly. 

She nods against him.

"And Lexa?"

Clarke looks at him, "Bellamy Blake, don't even act like you weren't listening the whole time." She scolds. "You know she's gone. "

"I know" he smirks in reply. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "You're an ass"

"But you love me anyway." He smirks grabbing her face and kissing her before she can say anything else.


	7. Meet the Grounders in Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia one shot where Lincoln takes Octavia home to meet his mom and sister. Bellamy accompanies her.

"Bellamy....pleeeaaase?" Octavia begged.

Bellamy looked at Clarke who smirked at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"O..." He hesitated. 

"Bellamy, I swear I won't ask you for anything ever again! " Octavia continued to plead. Lincoln says it is really important that my family be there too!"

"What about Clarke? " he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Well, you guys aren't married yet and she isn't a blood relative..." Octavia trailed off quickly even as her eyes apologized to Clarke Bellamy groans as Clarke elbows him in the ribs.

"Bellamy, you should do this " Clarke states.

"But Clarke..." 

"No. She is your sister. You shot the Chancellor and snuck on the dropship for her. You would do anything for her. It is one of the things I love about you, and now she is asking you to go have dinner and meet Lincoln's family and you say no? C'mon Bell..."  
Clarke chided him softly. 

Octavia looked at him hope sparking in her eyes and Bellamy felt himself cave.

"O...kay.." he sighs rolling his eyes as Octavia squeals and engulfs him in a huge hug.

"Thank you sooo much Bell! It will be fun! Now go clean up before we need to go" she orders, "I love you Bell!" She calls, skipping off already on her way to tell Lincoln the good news.

Bellamy groans and Clarke chuckles. "Better you than me Bell. " she says as she plants a kiss on his cheek. 

"Gee thanks Princess" he replies grumpily heading off to his tent to clean up.

"Who knows, it may be fun" she calls after him.

~~~~

Even with the horses, it took them a good hour to reach their destination and by then Bellamy felt like his butt was on fire.

The two siblings followed Lincoln with Octavia giving Bellamy orders the whole time. "Make sure you don't scowl. Please eat everything even if you don't like it. Please don't tell any embarrassing stories about me..."

It seemed the list was endless. Bellamy held his tongue. Octavia was obviously nervous although after listening to her for an hour, he was starting to be. Lincoln, as usual, remained stoic almost the entire time, offering no helpful hints on how to make a good impression on his family.

Suddenly Bellamy was very nervous.

When they arrived at the grounder village, they tied up the horses and followed Lincoln to a hut on the outskirts of the village. Before he opened the door he stopped and turned to them.

"No matter what happens, my mother is always right. To contradict her is a sign of great disrespect. Since my father is gone she is the head of the family until I am officially joined to my mate."

Bellamy cringed at the word mate, but exchanged a quick glance with Octavia and they both nodded.

"Octavia, I love you" Lincoln added, pressing his forehead to hers before grabbing Bellamy's hand to shake.  
"My brother" he said softly.

Bellamy almost felt like they were going to battle and they were ssying their final goodbyes.

As they followed Lincoln inside with some trepidation, they were met at the door by none other than Lexa herself. 

Bellamy and Octavia both cringed inwardly, wondering why the commander would be present at a family dinner. 

Lincoln went to his mother, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the hut and knelt in front of her and took her hand to touch his forehead, before placing a kiss on it.

Lincoln turned to them both. " This is my mother Xendaya and you have already met my sister, Lexa..." he trailed off. 

Octavia's eyes widened in surprise and Bellamy, taking one glance at her took pity on his little sister and squared his shoulders.

He took the hand Lexa extended and turned on the Blake charm. "Commander" he greeted her with a smirk.

She eyed him both warily and ruefully if that were possible before relaxing enough to answer him. "Bellamy, Octavia" she answered with a nod, a bit subdued.

At least they knew why Lincoln hadn't brought Octavia home before now...

~~~~

After the awkward introductions, Lexa, with Octavia's help, brought out dinner and gestured for everyone to sit down. Their mother was at the head of the table with Lincoln and Lexa on either side of her with Octavia next to Lincoln and Bellamy between his sister and Lexa.

At first dinner was cordial, with Xendaya asking a few questions about their life in the sky. Lincoln and Lexa were strangely quiet.  
After a few glasses of grounder wine Xendaya began to loosen up and started telling stories from their childhood. 

"...and there was Lexa covered in black and red warpaint! It took us three days to get her skin back to her normal color!" she laughed loudly while Lexa cringed.

"....and there was Lexa hanging upside down in Lincoln's snare trap. Her arms flailing wildly! Lincoln had to climb up to cut her down!" Lexa flushed while Lincoln's lips twitched. 

"Then there was the day Lincoln made Lexa cover herself in leaves, mud and pinecones to go hunting with him..." 

With each story she told Lincoln and Lexa's eyes were both resigned.

They all laughed half heartedly at the stories. Lexa and Lincoln from embarassment, the Blake's, out of politeness to their mother and... because they didn't want Lexa to kill them the minute they walked out the door. 

When dinner was over they all rose. Xendaya came forward and took Octavia's hand.

"Welcome to our family SkaiGirl." She placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Lexa stepped forward too. She hugged Octavia awkwardly and said "Welcome to our family"

She turned to Bellamy and shook his hand but didn't let go immediately. After her mother turned away she whispered, "Speak of this night ever again and..."

"Perhaps we can discuss this at the trade meeting next week" Bellamy smirked, raising an eyebrow thinking they might have a little more leverage this year. 

Lexa stared at him in horror for a moment, then her eyebrow twitched before she nodded. "I will see you next week."

And with that they left, Lincoln did not accompany them back.

The Blake siblings turned to each other and laughed until their sides hurt.

"Oh..." Octavia gasped, " I can't believe that just happened...."

"Better believe it O" Bellamy smirked, before breaking into laughter again.  
At Octavia's questioning gaze, "You were right O, that was fun."

It was even more fun for Bellamy when the Skai Kru got everything they asked for in trade the following week.


	8. Awake in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy can't sleep

Clarke had been working in the med bay all day treating injuries and she was exhausted but she found she couldn't sleep.   
After tossing and turning for what felt like forever, she finally gave up, grabbed a blanket, a bottle of Monty's moonshine and headed to the main campfire that still had a few glowing embers. She tossed on one more log and looked up at the sky.

There was a full moon tonight and it was beautiful. She sat down and took a couple of swigs and relaxed as the liquid burned on the way down trying to forget the pain and fear of her first few weeks on earth. More than that, she was trying to forget the way Bellamy made her stomach flutter as she had been treating him this afternoon. 

He already had stiches in his shoulder from one of their previous battles with the grounders when he had gotton in a fist fight with Finn this afternoon, popping a couple of stiches.

Bellamy had refused to tell her what it was about and she refused to speak to Finn or Raven, but there had been a moment as she was re-stiching him when his gaze sent a shiver down her spine. She felt herself blush even now. She shook herself and looked up at the moon. Hearing a twig snap she looked up to see the source of her consternation standing in front of her. 

"It's not good to drink alone Princess" he said sitting down next to her with that classic Blake smirk.

Clarke hands him the bottle and he takes a drink. "I just can't sleep" she sighed. 

Bellamy took a long drink and gave her back the bottle. "Got something on your mind?"

"Too many things." She replied truthfully, not elaborating. Her blue eyes staring at Bellamy just a moment too long. Did he always have those freckles on his nose? 

Bellamy returned her gaze, That spacewalker was stupid. "Want to talk about it?"

"I think I would rather hear about your fight with Finn...?" She replied fixing her blue eyes on him in a questioning gaze.

Bellamy just shrugged, "Difference of opinion that's all."

"You and I always have a difference of opinion but you have never taken a swing at me..." she says half chuckling.

"Clarke, that's different and you know it." He rolled his eyes. 

She didn't reply right away and looked up at the sky instead. "Our first full moon on earth, isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yes" Bellamy replied looking at her instead.

"Have you ever seen so many stars?" She said in awe.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, "I used to love to look at the stars when I was little. I always wondered what the constellations looked like from earth instead of just a book. Do you want me to show you some?" his excitement was contiguous. 

Clarke smiled, "I'd like that"

Bellamy pulled her down on the ground with him, side by side, their heads touching. With his free hand he pointed out the constellations he knew, Orion, Scorpio, Leo, the little dippper, the big dipper.

As Bellamy pointed them out one by one Clarke found herself enjoying the sound of his once irritating voice. She felt safe with him there. Instead of looking at the stars she found herself staring at his profile, the strong line of his jaw, his eyelashes. 

"Princess?" Bellamy's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry" she felt herself blush but thanked the heavens it was night so maybe he wouldn't notice. 

"You" Bellamy said softly, staring in her eyes.

"What?"

"We were fighting about you Clarke, Finn and I."

Clarke sat up and looked at Bellamy, "I don't understand? "

Bellamy sat up too. "I know he hurt you Clarke, and that he keeps bothering you. I just told him he screwed up and that he better stop being an ass and leave you alone. He took a swing at me and you know the rest..."

Clarke just stared at Bellamy, not sure if she should be angry at him or glad that he stood up for her. 

As she was still undecided on her course of action, Bellamy brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was just a quick peck. He pulled back and looked at her quizzically. When she didn't say anything he dropped his hand from her cheek. "I'm sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have..."

Before he could finish Clarke placed a kiss on Bellamy's lips. "Goodnight Bellamy". She said getting up quickly and leaving him awake in the moonlight.


	9. The Opposite of Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy becomes a single dad and he has awesome friends.

Bellamy just stood at the door dumbstruck.  He shifted, holding the baby...his baby...watching her walk away.  When he woke up this morning he never could have predicted this. 

He closed the front door,  slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder picking up the little suitcase that held her  clothes, and a few toys,  and sat on the couch with his little girl.  The little girl that 10 minutes ago,  he didn't even know he had.

As the baby looked up at him he noted that she had most of his features, dark curly hair,  smooth olive skin.  At four months old she still had blue eyes, just like his sister. 

His sister.  Bellamy started to breathe again.

Snuggling, the baby in his arms he reached for his phone to call his sister.   She would help him because for the first time ever, he was at a complete loss.

"Octavia? "

"Hey Bell? "

"Can you come over?" His voice was husky as he tried to mask the trembling.

"You sound funny...are you OK?"  

"I...I'm fine O, I just need you right now.  Ok?"

"I'll be there in 10"  she replied quickly,  hanging up.

He spent the time gazing at his daughter wondering how a woman could just walk away from her child and not look back.

Yet, that was what Echo had just done.  

He'd had no idea she was pregnant when they broke up a little over a year ago. She kept her pregnancy a secret from him and then after barely four months of motherhood she decided she'd had enough and just dropped the baby off like she was returning a jacket she had borrowed.

She wasn't changing her mind either, she'd made that  perfectly clear when she had stuffed an envelope in the diaper bag that contained the babies birth certificate, immunization records as well as another document stating she was waiving her parental rights.

It was notarized. 

He just didn't understand it.

The front door opened and Octavia interrupted his thoughts.

"Bellamy are you. .?"  She stopped short, noticing the baby. 

"Who's this?" She asks, sitting beside him smiling at the bundle in his arms.

"My daughter... Skye."

"You're ...what"

~~~~

"She just walked out?"  Octavia asked in disbelief,  several minutes later.

He just nodded quietly,  his throat tight.

"What do you need?  You have to take her to a doctor. "  Octavia stopped short. 

"Have you called Clarke? " Octavia finishes quietly. 

"No" I shook my head, "Will you call her for me?  I don't think I can tell this story again."  I trail off.

Octavia just nods grabbing her phone. 

~~~~

Clarke got to the house in less than an hour.  She looked professional,  carrying her Doctor bag with her.

She paused when she saw us.

"She's beautiful Bell.  Can I take her?" She smiles at me.

I hand Skye over to her watching as she takes her to examine her.  
She looks her over carefully,  smiling and playing with her the whole time.

I just sit, watching her not saying a word.  Octavia left to go get some diapers and baby water to mix her formula.

Clarke returned the baby to her car seat and remains seated on the floor, looking at the baby.

She gets up, sits next to me on the couch and places her hand on my knee.  "Are you ok Bell?"

She holds me as I start to cry.

~~~~

The first two weeks pass slowly and we fall into a routine.  I get up, feed and dress my daughter.  Put her in her crib.  Then I go shower and change, grab our stuff and drop Skye off at a daycare recommended by Jasper.(His fiance Maya works there).  My boss has been really understanding about the situation. Kane allowed me to take a week off without notice to get things organized. 

Clarke and Octavia helped me more than I thought possible.   They went the very next day, and bought me a crib, changing table  and dresser for the baby. Along with more clothes,  baby towels,  lotion, powder, the list seemed endless. 

I may have helped my mom with Octavia when I was a kid but now I just felt completely overwhelmed.

Two days after my daughter arrived, they called everyone over without telling me.

Raven, Wick, Miller, Monty,  Lincoln, Jasper and Maya all showed up, no  questions asked and had the spare room made up as a nursery in less than three hours.

They painted the ceiling blue, with white fluffy clouds that faded into a deeper blue on the walls with waves like the ocean.  Clarke and Lincoln had taken the time to add details of fish and sea creatures swimming in the water and birds in the sky.

It was beautiful. 

Clarke,  started spending more and more time at my place.  She claimed it was closer to work for her.  
The truth was I didn't mind.  

By the time her lease was up I had asked her if she wanted to move in with us.  Our house had plenty of room. 

Between her and Octavia I was rarely alone with Skye.

I still couldn't stop worrying though. 

I was watching Skye sleep and I felt the tears start to slide down my face.

How could I do this again?  
Octavia was older when mom died of cancer but my daughter was too young, she needed a mom.  I had no desire to date and I was too weak.  I couldn't  do this alone.

I didn't realize I had been speaking out loud until Clarke knelt in front of me and grabbed my face in her hands.

"You stop that right now Bellamy Blake!   You are one of the strongest people I know.  You are the opposite of weak!"  She said fiercely her thumbs rubbing the tears from my eyes forcing me to look at her.

"Besides,  you're not alone Bell, you have me."

They both surged forward then, their lips meeting fiercely. 

He pulled her onto his lap and they continued kissing until they both realized they needed to breathe. 

When they pulled apart finally Bellamy looked into her eyes and chuckled softly.   
    
"Is it strange to ask my best friend and roommate out on a first date?"

"Nope"  she gave him a quick peck on the lips.   "But I think we should stay in, with take out and a movie instead" she got up with a wink.

~~~~

Skye got her mommy when they were married six months later.  She was the cutest flower girl ever!


	10. Third Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thinks about her kissing history. She saved the best for last.

Her first kiss had been Finn Collins. 

For a first kiss she had nothing to compare it to but at the time it was perfect.

They had met at a party and he was thoughtful and sweet and they had a lot in common. He was everything she thought she wanted in a guy. So much so that she went all in before realizing he had a girlfriend.

She was the other woman.

She dumped him in no uncertain terms on the spot, pouring her iced mocha in his lap to, "Cool his libido!"

His real girlfriend Raven had jumped up too pouring her iced caramel with extra whipped cream all over his head before walking out of the coffee shop with Clarke to the cheers of everyone else.

Bellamy had witnessed the whole thing with a chuckle, (he worked at the coffee shop part time) and told her later, "He wasn't good enough for you anyway princess." She ignored the warm tingly feeling his words gave her.

Raven and Clarke had become best friends after that. Raven moved on with Wick and Clarke...

Well, Clarke hadn't exactly been ready for a new relationship when her second kiss with Lexa, Lincoln's cousin, happened. 

They were all out at Grounders and somehow they had ended up in a corner taking a break watching the others dance.

Lincoln and Octavia, Raven and Wick and Bellamy and...Echo? Well, whatever girl he was into this week.

Bellamy was a bit of a player, not that she'd noticed at all.

Lexa kissed her and although surprised, Clarke had returned the kiss enjoying the taste of her cherry lip gloss. Lexa had sort of filled the void she had in her heart after Finn and against her better judgement she started to trust her.

It lasted barely four months and was almost her biggest mistake to date. Lexa didn't just cheat on her, she pretty much ripped her heart out.

She walked into her apartment to find Lexa in her bed with Costia her ex.

Obviously not so EX anymore.

Raven would have been proud of how she handled the situation. 

She calmly walked in, snatched all of their clothes off the floor and dumped them off of her third floor balcony and onto the street below then proceeded to remove her apartment key from Lexa's key ring and telling them both calmly to just "Get Out."

"Clarke..." Lexa began not really looking sorry at all.

"Don't !" She help up her hand as a signal to stop. "Get. Out. Now." She repeated in her deadly calm voice. They both grabbed their purses and scrambled out wrapped in nothing but her sheets.

She would have burned the sheets anyway if they hadn't taken them.

She didn't even cry at the betrayal. Which really kind of said it all.

Her third kiss, which ended up being the charm, happened three months later.

She never saw it coming.

They were on a week long group camping trip to Mt Weather. Everyone was there for one last celebration before school started back up and they all got busy. Monty and Jasper brought there own special blend of moonshine. 

Somehow she ended up sharing a tent with bellamy, as the only two who were currently unattached. She tried to argue that Monty and Jasper were both single but then thought better of it.

They were friends, sure but they always managed to bicker about something. He hadn't been dating anyone in a while and had even brushed off the girls who tried to pick him up recently on their Friday night bar crawls. 

Maybe he needed a break too.

Unable to sleep, on the second night, Clarke exited the tent and was sitting by the campfire alone with a bottle of moonshine looking at the stars when Bellamy found her and sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep princess?" He asked.

Clarke shook her head trying to ignore the warmth he generated along her right side. Everyone else was asleep.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." His deep voice rumbled.

"I'm not. You're here" She smirked giving him a sidelong glance, startled to see he was already staring at her. In order to cover her confusion she spoke. "I'm surprised you didn't bring anyone with you on this trip. Did they all turn you down?"

He raised an eyebrow at her with a small smirk . "I didn't ask anyone Clarke."

"Why not? She stuttered in surprise offering him the bottle.

"There wasn't anyone I wanted to spend time with." He replied honestly taking a swig before turning the full effect of his dark eyes on her sparkling in the firelight.

She was momentarily startled into silence.

Bellamy lifted his hand suddenly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her cheek leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

She could feel her heart pounding unable to break her gaze from him.

When she didn't immediately jerk away from his touch, Bellamy closed the short distance between them and kissed her softly.

Without thinking about it, Clarke returned the kiss.

When Bellamy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, she gasped against him and he slipped his tongue past her lips deepening the kiss that only grew in intensity.

When they finally broke apart, minutes later, out of breath, hair mussed and foreheads pressed together, she was still seeing stars and Clarke knew that the third time was the charm.

As Bellamy started to lean in for another kiss she also knew that her fourth kiss would be even better.


	12. Get Smacked Down Get Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is working thru the loss of Lincoln

It had been six weeks since Lincoln had been gone.

Forty two days.

One thousand eight hours....

It felt like a lifetime...

Octavia tried never to think about it during the day.  She really did.  She had plenty to do after all.  There was planning to be done to overthrow Ontari who had appointed herself as the new Commander and had the Ice Nation under her command.

She was out for Skai Kru blood and although Octavia had her own issues with the people that she was born to,  she didn't want to see them slaughtered either.

Not even her brother.

They had banded together with Skai Kru to defeat Pike and ALIE and after everything that had happened, it was an uneasy alliance.  In truth Octavia still couldn't bear to be alone with her brother even though she knew that he was hurting too.

He had tried to help her save Lincoln, she knew that now, but she hadn't believed him and Lincoln had paid for that mistake with his life.

How could she forgive her brother when she couldn't forgive herself?

At night is when it got hard.  Lincoln's face would flash in her mind everytime she tried to close her eyes. Trying to sleep without him.  Without his warmth surrounding her, shielding her from the cold, she didn't think she would ever get used to it.  She wiped angrily at the tears that slipped unbidden down her cheeks.

If it hadn't been for Indra and the TriKru taking her in she never would have made it this far without him.  

If it hadn't been for Indra she never would have realized she was carrying his child until much, much, later.

She had been physically ill for days after his murder.  She had thought at first it was her grief from losing him and she had hated herself for being weak.  She was a warrior, dammit!  She would not bring shame to Lincoln in death!

So she had tried to hide her illness but Indra was too shrewd for that and she had finally taken matters into her own hands and brought Nyko to Octavia's tent.

To say she had been shocked was an understatement.  

A baby?

She wasn't even 17.

How would she do this alone?

It was then that she realized she wasn't alone.  Not really.

She had her baby.  This baby was a part of her and a part of Lincoln.

She couldn't love Lincoln anymore but she could love his baby.

Their baby.

For the first time in six weeks she smiled.

She remembered the words she had spoken to Lincoln ages ago when he was struggling with his addiction to the Red,   "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim"

Octavia put her hand on her still flat belly.  
She had been knocked down but she would get up again.

For Lincoln and now for their baby.

"Ai hod yu in.  Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun.  
Ai na ste yuj kos ai gonplei nou ste odon kom nau.  I love you.  My life is yours.  I will be strong for my fight is not over yet."

Octavia laid down and for the first time in weeks, she slept...


End file.
